My Green Child
by Amaya the night rain
Summary: Jamie is an abused emo girl, and has lost all hope. Untill one night when she finds out when she feeds her venus flytrap plant her blood it reacts as if a bag of insta-grow was dumped on it. Can the strange plant bring her happiness? discontinued for now


**Hey guys! This will be my 2nd**** story iv written…. Well, actualy my 3****rd**** but I cancled 1... Sooo, this is my 2****nd****. If this is the 1****st**** time ur reading 1 of my stories, go check my other and tell me how it is! Pwease! Id really appreciate that! Im NOT accepting Ocs in this story so don't bother sending me 1 kuz ill just ignore it :3 thanx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my characters that I made up….. And such….**

**Rated M for violence, swearing, and blood :3 yummy 3 (if the little arrow doesn't show up as it usually doesn't, the 3 is supposed to be a heart)**

**~memory~**

**Btw, im gonna go by days instead of chapters with this story. Just so u kno**

**DAY 1**

"Darkness. Most people who get left alone in the dark would be sad, lonely and feel afraid. Afraid of what evil creatures and monsters that dwell in the dark cloak of nothing. Creatures that wait for the right moment to strike and rip flesh from the bones of the unlucky basterd that was stupid enough to venture from the safety of the light. Pure light. Holy light. Light is the thing that keeps our planet alive. Light keeps us warm and lets us see. But light also covers up the bad things in the world. The world is a dark place. A dark and terrible place that would hack a poor, unsuspecting child to death and leave a loving family in despair if it had the chance. These are the kind of things people don't pay attention to. They let light cover it all up. But light just lies. And they want to believe light, even though they know it is wrong." , Jamie gave a shakey sigh as she finished reciting a paragraph from her journal. She turned back to the laptop on her desk and wiped a tear from her eyes that were stained with black eyeliner.

"That was great! When did you write that?" a boy about her age said from the Skype window in the laptop. He had black hair with one neon green stripe in his bangs that covered his left eye. His visible eye was greyish green.

"The 8th of last month." Jamie murmured.

"Oh…." the boys good attitude faded, "Its alright, Jamie! Everything will get better! It always does. I promise it will."

"Thanks, Zach. But I don't think things will get better." Jamie paused, "Not after what happened that day…"

"Please, Jamie! Jut stop thinking about it. If you keep reminding yourself about it, nothing will get better!"

"I know, I just….." she paused a moment to wipe her watering blue eyes, "I just cant…"

"I know what you mean, just please, do it for me. And yourself. Your wasting away! I hate seeing you doing this to yourself! And I cant do anything about it. Do you know how helpless that makes me feel? I hate sitting back and watching my best friend kill herself on the inside out!"

"Zach, Im…. Im so sorry. I didn't know you…" Jamie was interrupted by someone breaking open Zach's locked door and storming in. Zach turned around I shock and he became horrified.

"Zach, you gay fag! What the fuck do you think youre doing? Are you talking to that whore again?" an angry males voice boomed. The laptop was knocked from the desk and it clattered to the floor on its side.

"Ill teach you to disobey me!" the voice yelled. Something shattered and Zach yelled in agony. Blood splattered on the floor in front of the laptop camera.

Jamie quickly slammed her laptop shut and fell off her chair onto the floor and began sobbing. Her dark black hair soon became damp with sweat and tears. She ripped her bright blue extentions out in frustration and tossed them randomly. As her sobbing began to calm, she reached into the heating vent in her wall and pulled out a small tin that contained an assortment of razor blades. She choose her favorite and started the terrible deed that had became a daily ritual for her.

A razor sharp, paper thin blade slicing through skin. A small line of red forms where the edge touched last. More of it flowing as her heart pumps faster from the rush of pain and pleasure. A physical and mental high that only those who are strong enough can feel. Blood mixes with tears as it drips to the floor, staining the carpet for yet another time. Pale pink scars are left as only a reminder of the moment. Mental scars stay forever.

Jamie trembled and dropped the razor. She clutched her arm, not caring that her touch burned and blood was soaking into her black lace glove. She looked up from the floor to her desk. A small venus fly trap sat beside the laptop. Jamie crawled over to the desk and grabbed the plant, cradling it in her bloody hands.

~A younger version of Jamie and Zach sat on the floor of Jamie's room. Jamie with blonde hair and Zach with brown. Jamie held a small pot in her hand with a plant that had just sprouted.

"What is it?" Zach asked, poking the green leaf. Jamie giggled and patted his hand away.

"it's a venus flytrap! My daddy told me he went ALL the way to Venus to get it just for me!" she exclaimed happily. Zach stared in aww at the little plant from another planet.

Jamie's bedroom door opened and a young woman walked in, smiling. She had long brown hair that Jamie had braided and put flowers in earlier. Her eyes were the same color as Jamie's, but more beautiful as if age and wisdom made them sparkle like water in sunlight.

"Jamie, Im going to the store. Ill be back with some snacks in a few minutes." she said happily. Kindness radiated from her. Zach and Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Okay mommy! Bye!"

"Bye, dear. If you need anything, just ask Don. Alright?"

"But Don scares me, mommy!" Zach nodded in agreement. Jamie's mom scrunched her eyebrows.

"Now, why does Don scare you?" she asked, concerned.

"He just does…"

"Oh, im sure your just not used to him yet. Maybe you should try to get to know him better while im gone, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good. Love you! And be good." Jamie's mom gave a last smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. Jamie frowned and gently stroked the plant in her hand. Zach smiled and patted her hand.

"What do they eat?" he asked.

"Nothing right now. But when it gets bigger, daddy said it will eat bugs! Eww!" she giggled.

"Cool! I wonder what would happen if you fed it blood…."~

"Blood…." Jamie whispered. She looked down at her still bleeding arm. The planet had not et been fed that day so its mouth was wide open, just waiting for its meal to drop in. Jamie lifter her arm over the plant's mouth. A few drops of blood slid down her skin and dripped into the open mouth. It automatically snapped shut. After a few seconds, the venus flytrap shuddered and began to grow slowly but not much. It stopped after its height increased two inches and its stem was about the size of the pot it was planted in. Jamie gasped at its rapid increase in size and gaped at what her blood did to the plant. Her face softened and she smiled. This plant was now her child.

**End chappy 1! Was it good? Please give me som feedback! I would love it! Im open to negative reviews also! I don't give a crap! LAY IT ON ME BITCH! :3 **

**Love you all,**

**Amaya-ya-ya**


End file.
